Along the way we still grow
by sweetgums
Summary: The human body was not meant to operate with an incomplete soul, but Furuichi managed to do just that anyway. It didn't matter that their general had the appearance of an 11-year-old kid, the Ishiyama Gang had long since accepted the lack of normalcy in their lives. This is a look into the life of Furuichi Takayuki as the kid!General.


**Along the way we still grow**

* * *

Chapter 1: Our Souls Are Different

* * *

The light was too bright to look at it directly, so when it finally died down no one was prepared for the sight in front of them. Lamia had warned them that an incomplete soul in a body was unprecedented and against all natural laws, so she had no idea what would happen. In the worst case scenario, the body could reject the soul and Furuichi would die.

But the sun was almost up and it was impossible to chase after Udagawa, and as things were at the moment nearly a whole soul was better than no soul. No one would dare say it out loud, but if Furuichi was going to die anyway, there was nothing else they could lose at that point.

So Furuichi's dismembered soul, who up till that point had been running around in the form of a child with a rather somber look on his face, decided to join with his body. And in retrospective, the fact that the boy who sat up no longer resembled the 16-year-old he had been, but instead looked more like an 11-year-old fighting not to trip with his own coat, should not have been so surprising.

Lamia was the first one to break the silence, her throat catching with something akin to a grunt and a loud squeak, bringing her hands to her mouth and furiously blushing after that. In contrast to everyone's stupefied silence, Furuichi did not seem surprised at all. He climbed out of his own bloodied coat, muttering under his breath about how he had just bought that two weeks ago, and stared impassively at everyone, waiting for a reaction.

After a few more seconds of silence, Kunieda was the first one to point out that Furuichi could probably use some clothes.

It was weird, how the majority of them fought between each other to decide who got to share one of their coats, even though Furuichi insisted that he wouldn't catch a cold just because his clothes were in tatters, but his complaints fell on deaf ears. After some unnecessary shoving and pushing, Furuichi ended up wearing Agiel's coat like a cape and Toujo's jacket almost like a cloak. He would've made plans for their next course of action right away, but after noting that the sun was steadily rising higher on the sky and someone would be sure to notice the school in ruins soon, he proclaimed it was better to get out of there first.

One hour later, after Yuka had finally calmed down her squealing and Lamia was able to stop stuttering whenever she tried to say something, the gang found themselves in one of Himekawa's spare apartments, with Toujo being oddly persistent about carrying Furuichi all the way there. The latter didn't even bother trying to complain, aware that he was unable to walk more than a few meters on his own, so he said nothing when he was promptly thrust on Toujo's back, only arching an eyebrow in confusion whenever Oga sent a weird look at his direction.

By the time they had arrived, take-out was already waiting for them in one of the largest tables Furuichi had ever seen. Manners were thrown aside as both humans and demons dug in the food like starved athletes, even the girls; except for Nene and Kunieda, who were seated to his right and were worried about Furuichi's lack of appetite, serving him big portions of any dish they could get their hands on. Furuichi himself felt no wish to partake in the food provided, so he declined them every time, but when he realized that everyone at the table was waiting for him to finish eating to start talking about _the plans_ he relented, anything to stop Oga from trying to drill a hole with his eyes on his face.

As soon as he pushed away his plate everyone went silent and turned to face him. The situation was new for Furuichi, what with the way everyone evenly met his gaze and actually _waited_ for him to start talking; but he chalked it up to the fact that he was a kid and he was adorable (damn right he was), and though the attention was nice, it was getting harder to keep his eyes fully open, so he went straight to the main points.

Given the amount of injuries everyone had sustained, pursuit was completely out of the question at the moment. This was followed by very loud complaints led by Lamia, saying that it was impossible to know if Furuichi could survive for too long without a complete soul, and the sooner they got the piece they were missing, the better; but Furuichi refuted by correctly pointing out that they had no idea where Solomon Company was hiding in the first place, and the only person who might have helped them had been "dealt with" as soon as Athrun had arrived, and there wasn't even certain proof that Takamiya was alive. Blindly searching for the base while still injured would only cause more casualties and give the enemy the advantage. So after a lot of protesting and unhappy muttering, everyone agreed to retreat for the time being.

Before the Pillar Squad left, Hecadoth made Furuichi promise that he better not do anything stupid while they were gone (_I don't want to be summoned again until you get your soul back, you hear me?_), as well as assuring him that they would keep investigating around for any information on where the Company might be hiding. Agiel bent down to give him a quick hug, gushing about what an adorable general he was, and assured him he could keep her coat as a gift from her. Furuichi, who had just rubbed his face in the most glorious pair of breasts he had ever felt, only moaned in agreement, oblivious to Lamia's outraged huffs behind him. She kissed his cheek goodbye and followed her teammates through Alaindelon's portal.

Himekawa was quick to offer his spacious apartment for anyone who wanted to sleep in the rest of the morning. The girls declined, saying they had to get back to their places, but nearly all the boys jumped in at the chance of more free food and luxurious bedding. Furuichi was so tired he was just about to ask where the nearest bed was, but got interrupted by Oga.

"We need to get home" he said as he placed a sleeping Beel on his back and looked straight at Furuichi "You need to call Honoka"

Too many things had happened in the last few hours that Furuichi nearly forgot that he had a family that would _probably_ notice his absence. After all, he had told Honoka he would only be gone for a few minutes when he left to the store. He immediately felt the guilt rising on his chest. Is that how Oga found him? Because she had called Oga, asking for him? That was hours ago, and Oga hadn't called her back. She was probably worried sick.

"Furuichi?"

Lamia's voice brought him out of his reverie, and he noticed that everyone had gone silent, staring at him.

"W-What?"

"Are you alright?" Lamia asked as she conjured a stethoscope out of nowhere, reaching for his chest to feel his heart "You look really pale. Did you have enough to eat? Is your wound hurting a lot?"

His incomplete heart was beating a little too fast all of a sudden, Furuichi noted, but really, there was no need to make a fuss just for that. He took a deep breath.

"No" He said as Lamia proceeded to feel his forehead "It's okay. I just spaced out a little"

By the look on their faces he could tell that neither of them believed him, but for whatever reason decided not to press the matter. Lamia put her stethoscope away with a frown, clearly worried, but bit her lip and said nothing. Why did everyone have to be so tall, dammit? Even Lamia, the only person who was now level with him, was looking at him like he would drop dead at any second.

"I'm fine!" Furuichi insisted "I just got distracted. It's no big deal, I promise!"

"Alright" Lamia said with a pout, her face contorting back to her usual miffed expression "But if _anything_ happens you better call me immediately, okay?"

Furuichi sighed in exasperation. What was with all the promises he was being forced to make lately?

"Alright" Furuichi replied "I will. Can I go home now?"

"Allow me, Takayuki-dono" Alaindelon stepped forward "You shouldn't walk anymore in your current state"

Furuichi was so indignant at that statement he was tempted to walk out the door and run all the way home out of sheer stubbornness, but the fatigue in his body reminded him that no, he was not even fit to walk a few meters on his own. So he mumbled under his breath and reluctantly nodded once.

"Take him to my place" Oga said as Alaindelon prepared to split open "I can tell everyone he's Furuichi's little cousin or something"

"Understood"

When Oga didn't go after him, Furuichi turned around, a single eyebrow raised at him in question, but Oga dismissed him.

"Go ahead" He only said "I'll catch up in a minute"

Furuichi thought it would be more troublesome if there was no one with him to explain why a child that looked like his best friend was suddenly at Oga's house; if Misaki saw him she would definitely make a commotion. But since Oga was apparently unwilling to move or say anything until Furuichi left, he swallowed his questions and went through the portal anyway. He could've sworn he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh meeting flesh just as he left.

Oga's house was quiet when he arrived, even though it was nearly 6 am in the morning; but well, his family had never been early risers. This worked for the best, in any case.

Furuichi was so tempted to go straight to Oga's bed and lie down for the next 24 hours or so, but he needed to call Honoka first. He only hoped his sister hadn't called the police yet.

When he didn't find his cellphone in his pockets, he reached for the phone on the coffee table and dialed Honoka's number; if he called directly to the house there was a chance he might alert his parents to his disappearance, and he really didn't have the energy to deal with that as well.

The phone only rang once before Honoka was heard in the other line.

"Onii-chan!? Is that you!?" She sounded frantic, tired. Furuichi could swear she was on the verge of crying.

"Hey, Honoka" He adjusted his pitch as much as he could to sound like a proper 16-year-old "Sorry for not calling until now"

There was a gasp and a choked sob and Furuichi couldn't tell if Honoka was crying or yelling at him "Sorry!? SORRY!? That's so mean of you! Where have you been!?"

That was the hard part. How exactly was he supposed to explain that he had been kidnapped, forced to fight, brutally beat up more than once, and to top it off had his _soul_ ripped out of his chest? Oh, and now he was stuck in the form of an 11-year-old. He couldn't tell her that. But his brain was so tired he couldn't think of any believable excuse that might sufficiently explain _where_ he had been all night that forced him not to call during all that time.

"Onii-chan!" The implicit _I'm waiting!_ was obvious.

Furuichi was starting to consider if he could say some bits of truth mixed with lies, although that would make her more upset for sure, when he felt someone take the phone from him from behind.

"It's not his fault" Oga said into the receiver "He got hurt pretty bad when he helped a girl at the convenience store and I brought him to my place. Sorry I didn't call you then"

When Honoka really wanted to, she could make her voice be heard through the phone by anyone, even if they were not holding the phone next to their ear, so judging by the sudden silence Furuichi figured she had become too flustered when Oga replied to her instead of Furuichi. She had always been shy around Oga.

He hoped that call wouldn't take too long. He was sure he was going to fall asleep while standing up.

"Well, you know how he is"

But even in his slightly disorientated state Furuichi scowled at that. 'You know how he is?' What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Alright" Oga handed him the phone back, raising an eyebrow in question at Furuichi's glare "She wants to talk to you"

"Onii-chan?"

Oga made a motion to tell him he was going upstairs and turned around.

"I'm sorry I got mad" Honoka said sheepishly "I was just really worried"

"It's okay" Furuichi said for the umpteenth time that day "I'm sorry I worried you. I–"

_I'm sorry I'm such a shitty brother._

"I think you should go to bed"

"Aren't you coming home?" Honoka asked with a slightly anxious pitch in her voice.

"Sorry" Furuichi repeated "I'm still not feeling good… I– I might stay at Oga's for a few days"

"Why?"

_Because I don't think you should see me right now._

"…Sorry"

Honoka didn't understand, but she would never question her older brother. He had always done what was best for her before, hadn't he?

"…Okay" How many times had he made Honoka worry on his account? It happened too many times for his liking. "I– I'll tell mom and dad"

"Thanks" He mumbled "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Oi, Furuichi"

"Huh?"

He blinked in surprise. Oga was sitting on the floor with a sleeping Baby Beel on his lap, looking at him as though he had grown another head since he last saw him. Furuichi was just about to ask him when he had come back when he noticed his surroundings. They were in his room. When had he gotten there?

"I asked you if Honoka was okay, moron. Are you even listening to me?"

Was he really so tired he was falling asleep while _walking_?

"Yeah, I– she's fine. I'll call her again tomorrow"

Something must have ticked Oga the wrong way about that explanation, because he narrowed his eyes as though he obviously doubted every single word he had said. But like everyone else that night, Oga didn't comment any further on it.

"You look like hell" Oga said as he slowly placed Beel on the floor and stood up "Go to sleep. You can take my bed"

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"Futon" Oga said in explanation as he went towards his closet "Beel is already on the floor anyway"

"Alright"

Any other day Oga would have kicked Furuichi off of his bed, even if he had accidently fallen sleep on it after a 10-hour Dragon Age marathon. Most of the times, Furuichi wouldn't even bother and look for the futon himself, the same way Oga would always sleep on the couch in his room whenever he crashed at Furuichi's place.

But this time Oga was actually _trying_ to be accommodating and Furuichi wasn't sure he liked it. He was unsure of many things that had happened just in the last two hours.

"Oi, go to bed already" Oga said from the floor, fumbling around the wall for the light switch.

Furuichi had already sat down at the edge of the bed, deciding to leave those strange thoughts for later, when he remembered.

"Oga, wait!"

Idiot, hadn't he wanted to speak with Oga long before his soul got ripped apart?

"Before I forget, there's something I needed to tell you!"

Damn right, this was what it all had been for! He hadn't died just because, you know!

Oga, on the other hand, had frozen his hand midair, looking skeptical at Furuichi's sudden excited demeanor.

"Can't this wait?"

"No!"

Oga was actually _gaping_ at Furuichi now, completely unaccustomed to the kid looking so excited in front of him. And he couldn't blame him, really, since Furuichi was grinning like a kid on Christmas and he hadn't jumped up and down since he was… well, 11 years old.

"Right, so what is it?"

"It's about Beel" Furuichi started before Oga had finished talking "Before you arrived I talked with Hecadoth a bit, and he told me that the goal of Solomon's Company was–"

"To capture Beel, right?"

And Furuichi's excitement died down like he had been doused with cold water.

"I–" He wasn't smiling anymore "Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

"Himekawa told me"

"Oh" Furuichi looked down, deflated, missing Oga's bewildered expression "Okay"

Furuichi let himself fall back on the bed, his mind blank. He was too tired. Being a kid was exhausting, he just needed to–

"Was that it?"

"…What?"

"Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

Furuichi turned around and glared at the wall in front of him. Was that all he had wanted to say? Yes, it was, because Oga already knew everything. Himekawa had told him _everything_ he needed to know.

"Yeah"

He curled on himself and refused to move to get under the blankets. It wasn't that cold anyway.

He could feel Oga's bemused expression boring on his back but he didn't care. He refused to turn around.

"Okay… 'Night"

"Night"

And even after Oga turned off the lights and plopped down on his futon, Furuichi did not move.

* * *

After many months of sleeping in the same bed, Oga had grown accustomed to Beel's presence beside him while he slept, so the only reason Oga woke up was because he didn't feel Baby Beel tucked under his arm anymore, where he usually was every night. It certainly didn't have anything to do with disturbing dreams, because Oga didn't have nightmares, as pansies would call them, of gouged out hearts and bleeding holes and messily stitched wounds.

When Oga opened his eyes, it was still dark, and judging by the light that seeped through the blinds on the window it was around 10 AM, but the room was dim enough to allow him to see without blinking too much. He looked around and immediately spotted Beel on the bed, curled up contently beside Furuichi.

Who, surprisingly, instead of sleeping, was sitting up on the edge, hugging his legs against his chest with his head tucked under his arms.

"…Furuichi?"

He only answered after the third calling.

"What?" he replied with a muffled voice.

"What are you doing?"

"…I can't sleep"

"Why not?"

When Furuichi ignored him again Oga sighed in exasperation. He was too tired for this shit.

"Oi, Furuichi. Why the fuck aren't you sleeping right now?"

"What do you care?"

"What do– what!?"

_Was he serious!?_

"I care when you're not letting me sleep, you moron!"

"But I didn't wake you up"

_Goddammit, had he really been this annoying when he was a kid?_

"Forget it. Why the hell is Beel with you, then?"

Furuichi finally decided to grant Oga his attention, turning his face around just slightly so he could meet his eyes.

"It wasn't me. He came here on his own"

"But _why_?"

"I don't know. He looked upset"

Oga resisted the urge to slap his face in frustration. This was getting nowhere; at this rate he wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Fine, whatever. As long as he doesn't wake me up again"

Almost on cue, Beel let out a happy gurgling sound and latched into Furuichi's back, hugging him like an over-sized teddy bear.

The whole scene was very surreal.

"…Right, so. I'm gonna go back to sleep"

Furuichi turned his face back under his arms "Hmm"

"…You should go back to sleep too"

"Didn't sleep" he mumbled.

Oh, so he hadn't actually fallen asleep. Well, in that case he really couldn't go back to–

Wait, what!?

"_WHAT?_" Had this _idiot_ lost his mind!? "Are you serious!? You couldn't stand on your own legs for more than two seconds and you haven't slept!? What the fuck, Furuichi!?"

Any other day Furuichi would've lost his temper and matched Oga's voice in a shouting contest. Any other day, if their argument had quickly escalated in size, Furuichi would have started throwing things at him because he was never a match for Oga's strength; and despite his best efforts Oga would've won, like he always did, and they would brush off the whole thing after two minutes and hit the convenience store to get a snack.

But today Furuichi only tightened his grip and retreated further on himself, refusing to say a single word.

And Oga wasn't really used to that.

"…Oi, what are you doing, you idiot?"

Furuichi didn't answer right away. Oga's patience was running thin even though he knew _something_ was off, beside the fact that Furuichi now had the body of a middle schooler– and the emotions of one too, apparently. But unlike him, Oga never had any younger siblings; he was unprepared to deal with a stubborn child to coax him out of his shell. He was ready to start yelling things again, when he heard it.

A singled, quiet, body racking sob.

_Oh, lord._

Even if he wanted to he couldn't pretend he hadn't heard that whimper in the silence of the room. Furuichi's frame shook, and Oga's worst fears were confirmed.

_Was he crying!?_

"O-Oi, idiot, what the hell are you doing!?" Wait, he had already said that "Why are you crying, huh!? A man doesn't cry, Furuichi! So you–"

Oga's genuine surprise at Furuichi bursting out in tears was a testament to how emotionally constipated he was. Not that he would ever admit it.

This was worse than Beel's tantrums back in the day.

"Oi, stop it! You're gonna wake Baby Beel up!"

That got a reaction out of him. There were other people trying to sleep too, you know!? With a choked gasp Furuichi shot his head up and rubbed his eyes, hiccupping violently while trying to stop the sobbing. An amazing feat, Oga noted, since he was well aware how hard it was for a kid to stop crying once he completely let go of any semblance of self-control.

Furuichi wasn't a kid though. Had Oga actually said that out loud, he would have caused another round of crying without doubt.

"S-Sorry"

Furuichi took a deep breath, rubbing his nose and his eyes until the crying eventually stopped.

Not daring to move, Oga waited a few moments to see if Furuichi wouldn't start crying. He didn't know what might set him off again, and worst of all, he had no idea what he was supposed to say in this sort of situation.

"…You okay now?"

This was when Furuichi was supposed to nod quietly, just once, apologizing for his behavior and finally lying down to sleep. This was when Oga would finally be allowed to rest again, and a few hours later when they woke up, they would never mention this event for the rest of their lives. But the bastard decided to go against all norms instead, and shook his head vigorously.

Oga was in hell.

There wasn't going to be an easy way out of this, was there?

Taking a deep sigh, Oga figured the only way to go back to his futon would be through the hard way.

"…Why not?"

He was going to have to _talk_ about it.

And he would have to stay up for hours, zigzagging through social norms and deciphering implied meanings behind single words and oh how Oga hated to talk about feelings.

"Because…"

He was prepared for the worst, but Furuichi surprised him again.

"Because I don't mean anything to you!"

For two whole seconds, only the sound of Beel's rhythmic breathing was heard in the room.

"…What?"

Oga really didn't know what to say to that. Put simply, he was at a complete loss.

But Furuichi either didn't notice or didn't care, because he finally untangled himself from his shell and turned around to face Oga head on.

"D-Do you even know– _why_ I was kidnapped last night, Oga? Do you know why after ALL these years, people are still kidnapping me like– like I'm some sort of piece of meat? Like a stupid prize!?" He rubbed his eyes furiously, not waiting for an answer "It's because I'm leverage! They _know_ I'm weak and they use me against you to– to–"

Furuichi groaned in frustration as his voice started to break, and Oga stared at him like an idiot, completely dumbfounded.

"After last night– I thought I had actually managed to do something. Even though I wasn't strong enough I was able to– to get information and– and I thought I could finally help you!"

Beel stirred in his sleep but did not wake up.

"I thought I had information that only _I_ could give you. I thought I had done something good! And even though they took out my heart it would've been okay– because I helped you!"

Furuichi grabbed his head with his hands, almost tearing at his scalp to try and stop the tears from coming up again.

"But I didn't. I didn't do anything. Everyone came to help you and Himekawa got the information anyway and _I didn't do anything_! What good am I!? If I can't even– if I can't even do something to– if all I'm ever good for is to– _YOU DON'T NEED ME!_"

Furuichi fought for as much as he could but eventually gave in. Not even caring anymore, he started to cry again. And Oga was completely stumped.

Somewhere from the recesses of his mind, Furuichi's anguished face summoned a long forgotten memory, from a time when he was still very young, still not strong, when something like falling down the stairs was enough to make him hurt. He would've cried that day too, as the sniveling that started was testament of, if it hadn't been for his older sister following close behind. She bent down, dusted him off, gave him a quick peck on his forehead, and hugged him close until he shook no more.

He would never, ever tell Misaki, but it was one of the warmest memories he had, specially since back then, happy memories were scarce at best. Just like himself, his sister was not a fan of physical contact and a firm believer of tough love. But just like she decided to ignore her creed for just one time, Oga decided he could do the same, just this once.

For Furuichi.

So going against all his instincts he approached the bed, quietly sitting at Furuichi's side, and very, very slowly held him from behind. And not so unusual for him that particular night, Furuichi held him back, clinging to his neck for what seemed dear life.

"Bullshit" Oga was never one for soft words "I don't know if something got into your head after last night, Furuichi… but I do need you"

Furuichi's sobs started to gradually die down, and Oga took it as a sign that he was listening.

"Do you remember the pokopen incident?"

Furuichi actually snorted at that, and Oga smirked in satisfaction.

"Yeah?" he mumbled against Oga's shoulder blade.

"You were my first friend" Oga said simply. He worked his jaw as he physically fought against the lump on his throat that refused him to keep talking. Feelings were against his code, he had _never_ told Furuichi any of this, even though both of them were aware of it on some level. Talking was unnecessary; it should have been clear to Furuichi how Oga felt about him. Why else would they still be together after all these years?

But given recent events, and the still fresh memories of the first incident with the tissues, Oga finally realized that Furuichi was not like him; he was the kind of person who needed things to be said from time to time. And now was a good time as any.

"If… If I hadn't met you that day, I don't know what would have happened. Probably end up like Takamiya, actually"

Furuichi had finally stopped shaking and slowly loosened his grip on Oga.

"Last night… When I thought you had died… I had never felt so scared in my entire life. I thought you were gone. I was ready to lose it. I don't know what I would do without you"

Furuichi finally met his gaze, and for an instant Oga was scared he had said something he shouldn't have again; but even though Furuichi's eyes were glistening, he was smiling.

"Even– even if I'm weak? Even if there's nothing I can do?"

Oga resisted the urge to scowl at that, and he hoped that Furuichi's incomplete soul was the sole reason he insisted on feeling that way. The idea that he could be responsible for making Furuichi feel like nothing, worthless... was unbeareable. But if he was honest with himself, in his heart of hearts, he knew it was true, and he didn't want to do that ever again. So instead of getting angry and berating Furuichi for even daring to think something like that, he took a deep breath, and gave him a smile that ever so softly reached his eyes.

"You're not weak. There are things that only you can do" He fought against the growing lump "You kept me grounded. You helped me with people. You still do, you know? And you're my best friend"

There, he finally said it.

He exhaled like he had just run a thousand marathons; he didn't recall ever being so drained in his entire life. But Furuichi's expression of rapt wonderment was worth the whole thing.

"So… I'm sorry for last night. It was my fault you got kidnapped, you know? Don't you dare think otherwise"

Furuichi stayed silent for a few seconds, pondering, before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry too… for making you worry"

"…Doesn't matter. You're fine now" Never mind the fact that a part of his soul was missing.

At least, he was alive.

"I think I can go to sleep now"

"Great, cause I'm fucking exhausted too"

Furuichi laughed heartily at the statement and Oga was glad that things were finally back to normal. He went back to his futon while Furuichi crawled under the covers, careful to not wake up the sleeping Beel at his side.

"I'll see you in a few hours"

Oga grunted in response and promptly fell back to a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later the three of them were violently awoken by a loud Misaki, yelling profanities at Oga to get his ass out of bed before she did it herself, right before she spotted Furuichi and started screaming and making accusations at Oga of how kidnapping kids was just not cool.

When Oga's parents were dragged into his room and Beel threatened to start a tantrum, explanations mixed with lies were given, and Furuichi was quickly accepted as a relative of Oga's best friend who he had so selflessly volunteered to entertain for a few days. Misaki and his mother were smitten with his resemblance to a younger Furuichi, and he was welcomed without further question.

For the next few days, even with Furuichi running around in the body of a child, plans were made and battles occurred and life went on as normal.

Like his code dictated, Oga and Furuichi didn't speak of what they talked about that morning again. Oga, who had seen Furuichi so vulnerable like he had never and would never see him, would never dare mock him. And likewise, Furuichi, who had seen Oga many nights after that one wake up from nightmares, would never look down on Oga for visibly calming down when he saw his best friend still alive beside him either.

* * *

Alright, first things first: I'm really sorry for not updating Desperation. I have been really struggling with the last chapter for like a month and with Uni added to the equation it's just getting harder to get it done. But the way the manga is going it'll probably be before the current arc finishes.

Now, about this fic. Basically the idea is that after chapter 219, the guy in the suit (who until stated otherwise I will call Athrun) arrived to terminate Takamiya like he did with Nasubi, and before disappearing took Udagawa with him, and hence also the last piece of Furuichi's soul. And I figured, since two pieces make one mini!Furuichi, then five might make a kid!Furuichi. And that was the premise of this fic. So I hope this will become an AU that will be updated once a week or so with unrelated oneshots about Furuichi's life in between chapter 219 and whenever he finally recovers the last piece of his soul.


End file.
